


In your arms

by randomlilthings



Series: Different lives [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dork Husbands, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, TYL!gokudera, TYL!yamamoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dorks being dorks, getting the rare time together. One shot written that will belong to the series "Different lives." that is the 'original' world where Yamamoto and Gokudera belong to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Dorks being dorks, getting the rare time together. One shot written that will belong to the series "Different lives." that is the 'original' world where Yamamoto and Gokudera belong to.

It was a quiet evening and rare for them both to be home. The Tenth had sent them both home to be honest since they hadn't had a rest in a very long while. Gokudera wouldn't even be home if it wasn't for the request of the Tenth. He didn't even budge from his desk when the Rain Guardian had came for him at his office.

Yamamoto had just returned from a long business trip in Italy and he had really wanted to spend the night with Gokudera but the workaholic had insisted that Yamamoto was being a sap. He had to initiate plan "Use Tsuna Tactic" to get the Storm Guardian to even agree. It was a low move but he really just wanted to have some time with Gokudera.

"Hayato..." Lips closed around the spoon he offered without him telling Gokudera to. "Too bland." The Storm Guardian though had agreed to head home was still reading work, leaning against the kitchen counters. Well, at least the Italian was standing beside him in the same space. Glasses perched on the end of Gokudera's nose and he adjusted them a little for the guardian. "You're starting to look like an old man."

"'tch. You do remember we are the same age, right, idiot." He flicked his fingers at Yamamoto's forehead. "You're the reason why I'm spending valuable time at home. Instead of at my work desk. So appreciate it. Don't think I don't know you used the Tenth just to get me home."

The Rain Guardian chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He did that some times when he was thinking about something or when he got caught, like now. He held up another spoon of soup to Gokudera. "Seems alright." The creamy soup was near perfect, exactly how he liked it but he wasn't going to admit that to the idiot.

"If that's all you made me come home for... You're an idiot." His eyes narrowed at Yamamoto. His lover knew exactly how he preferred his food and taste testing was probably just an excuse for Yamamoto to use.

"I missed you." Not entirely a surprise, but it did still bring a faint tint of pink to his cheeks and Gokudera looked away to hide it. Yamamoto didn't miss it though. He grinned seeing it. "'tch. Stop being an idiot."

"You know usually people reply with I miss you too, Hayato."

"If you didn't notice, we aren't like usual people."

"Can't you at least pacify me a little?"

"Nope. What are you ten?"

"Hayato..."

He sighed. It was rare that they had time for each other and he did miss the baseball loving idiot. Instead of saying it though, Gokudera had tilted his head up, kissing the faint scar on Yamamoto's chin before placing a light kiss on the guardian's lips. "Idiot."

And just when he thought the Rain Guardian was smiling and too happy to notice, he quietly mouthed the three words. "I missed you."


End file.
